Asteroidia
by PrettyLiterallyNelle
Summary: Peach was a special seastar, and Gill knew that, but she really didn't know now special of a seastar she actually was...


_Okay, so I finally decided to post this after getting a second opinion. This one's for __**Fizzy Starburst, Ronnie343, **__and all the rest of you Gill/Peach and Deb/Gurgle fans out there! I hope you enjoy this story! Throughout my Author's Note's I'll introduce my and/or Finding Nemo characters that I've added and tell what celeb I see as the character. Like right now! _

**P. (Pablo) Sherman: **Steve Erwin (Hey, he's Australian. I couldn't help myself. R.I.P.)

**Barbara Sherman: **Susan Sarandon (Come on, we all love her.)

**Darla Sherman: **Diane Neal (For all you SVU fans. I know that the actual Darla doesn't do Diane justice.)

**Gill Ryder: **Gill/Willem Dafoe (Personally I love him. He's too ruggedly handsome not to. Plus, he's got a great personality.)

**Princess Asteroidia/Peach: **Allison Janney (We've all gotta love her. And if you don't you don't know just how great a woman she is.)

More character descriptions will come. Enjoy the story! And suggestions and criticism is encouraged. Any requests, leave em' in a review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously…**

Chapter One: **The Princess Heist **

The things I've seen cannot be fathomed by the faint of heart. Who am I? Well, a beggar. More of a stealer, but that isn't important. I'm a crook you say? Well, you'll find my stealing petty when I tell you what happened.

She was a mere girl and they had taken her, Gothel and her henchman, and Barbara. They were the dental hygienists of Sydney, Australia. Kind of low don't you agree? But nonetheless they'd taken her. The girl was just shy of 3 years old. She had long strawberry blonde hair, and large green eyes.

How should I know this? Well, I was in the area, or very close vicinity… Okay I was a ten year old orphan who had broken into the dental office and was going to rob them of some cash, a few bucks I swear. When suddenly, there was a creek, and the front door opened. In came Gothel, , and Barbara. I quickly hid from my position in the office under the desk. had the girl in her arms, and Gothel was barking out orders. He'd sat her down on the couch, and turned to Barbara.

"Did you get it?" Gothel roared, looking to Barbara.

I peeked over, watching as Barbara pulled out a clear potion tube of pink, swirling, glowing liquid. Gothel grasped it, shaking it around a few times, a devious grin on her darkly attractive features. Mind you, Gothel wasn't a spring chicken anymore.

"Very good," said Gothel, handing it to . "Now, stand back."

The two hench-people did as they were told. I just watched transfixed at what happened next. Gothel held the girls hair in her wrinkled palms, smiling as she sang this amazingly catchy tune.

_'Stars gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change of fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…' _

You'd probably start cracking up if I told you that while the woman sang the girl's hair began to glow an amazing gold color, and Gothel began to get _younger _again! I nearly passed out at the sight.

"Wow…" Barbara and awed simultaneously.

But seconds later, , who was an older balding guy, made the mistake of asking Gothel if he could have a try.

"No," she nearly exploded. "I mean, people will begin to get suspicious if they see lights on in a dentist's office at 10 o'clock in the evening. We must give her the serum!"

"But, do you really want to…"

I watched as Barbara, a small blue eyed blonde about the same age, shoved , a scowl on her face. I couldn't tell if she was trying mask her fear or what.

"DO IT!" she yelled in a piercing voice. I was surprised that the girl had sat there so quietly, never saying a word, not even as Gothel nearly tore her hair out or screamed in her ears. "Please."

moved toward the girl, and grabbed the back of her head; it nearly fit in his palm. He pulled the vile out of his pocket, and popped off the cap. He then forced it down her throat. The girl started to cry.

"That's it, drink Princess." Gothel rubbed her hands together. "When, shall it work?" She brushed her dark crimson hair behind her ear.

"It takes only a few moments to take effect. Just wait. Here we are," smiled. And suddenly, poof! The girl was gone, and smoke remained. I couldn't see very well, so I tried to stand on my tiptoes. But it was a mistake, the pencil cup that was on top of the desk fell, and it made a clattering noise.

That's when I heard Gothel ask one of them if someone was here. They'd answered no, and the door opened. I knew at that moment I was dead. Whatever happened to that princess was about to happen to me.

"Eh, what are you doing here mate? Didn't you see the sign? We're closed!" He yelled down at me as I sat under the desk, planning to make a run for it. I tried to reach the door, but he grabbed me by the shirt collar. "Oi where do ya think you're going, boy?"

He yanked me to stand before him. I cringed.

"Come on, out with it!" He kept on yelling at me.

Gothel outside beat me to speaking. She came into the room and held a sea-star in her palms. It was small and reddish-pink with sparkly scales. The woman smiled a tight crooked grin, and showed me the animal. It was the princess, and I didn't even have to ask to know that.

"So, you saw what happened in there did you?" She cooed this sweetly, her high voice sickly soothing.

I nodded dumbly. She frowned instantly.

"Barbara. Get me the other potion."

I heard a scuffling as I assumed the woman was looking for something. I couldn't see what was going on in the other room, but when she came in; I knew it wasn't going to end well. Was I going to be a sea-star too? I could only wait to find out.

Finally she emerged with a green swirling liquid tube. It was murkier than the first one. I instinctively closed my mouth.

"Oh, we have a smart one do we?" Gothel laughed cynically. "You would be wise to just cooperate my dear."

I stood my ground and scrunched my eyes at her. She took the tube from the small woman and popped off the cap after she handed her the princess. She came over to me and grabbed the back of my head, her hands tangling in my dark hair, her nails engraving themselves in my scalp. She cackled.

I wasn't about to become a fish, so I wriggled fiercely. It was a mistake because the man grabbed me, lifting me off the ground and securing my head between his chiseled arms. I couldn't breathe that well.

"Drink," she uttered this one word before shoving the liquid down my throat. I had blacked out after that…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
